The laboratory is concerned with reductive metabolic reactions of metronidazole, misonidazole and other nitroheterocyclic compounds that may relate to an understanding of their biological properties. Acetamide is one metabolite of metronidazole that occurs as the results of its metabolism by bacteria. We hope to determine whether the formation of acetamide can be related to the biological activity of metronidazole in either bacteria or parasites. We also intend to characterize reductive metabolites of misonidazole that are due to the activity of the flora.